


【狮心组】上帝说要有猫-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心组】上帝说要有猫-lattice

【狮心组】上帝说要有猫-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心组】上帝说要有猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

狮心组无差cp向

主题：猫 [@レオ泉レオ深夜60分](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=524453044)

速摸甜饼，时间线模糊，大概是三年生毕业前的，届到了的故事（）

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**上帝说要有猫**

by lattice 

1.

乍暖还寒的时节未免扫兴，厚外套穿了又脱，挂进衣柜，不过数日又被迎出。每逢季节交替，濑名泉便格外觉得自己同月永レオ身处两个世界。他换上春装时，对方仍停驻在冬日的阑珊，蜷在被窝，控诉他收起被炉的恶魔行径——但这是我家啊，国王大人？

“啊啊，久违了！是濑名的床，是濑名的气息！涌现出来了，我的灵感源源不断！”

“你还知道这是我的床？亏你有这个自觉啊？”

说着活动能生热，月永レオ肆意翻滚，而后累了，四仰八叉地眯起眼，一人占据整张单人床。片刻后，抓了张谱纸，趴在床头奋笔疾书。濑名泉扶额，感到头痛无比。

当然他向来拗不过月永レオ。是节无拘无束的火车头，高喊着inspiration，伴着轰隆隆山谷的回音，牵着他的思绪疾驶，直到宇宙另一端去。美妙的共游被一声喷嚏打断，他递过热水杯，翻出感冒药，逼着对方吃下。不方便再拿出被炉，只得开了地暖。披上他的居家服，月永レオ回满生命值，放下笔，发出一声舒心的慨叹。

这一夜，他无数次懊悔为何头脑一热，主动提出让对方留宿。两个男子高中生挤在一个被窝，标准尺寸的单人床未免狭小。前半夜相安无事，他热得冒汗，仍旧失眠。后半夜，对方一条腿搭上他，一条胳膊环住脖颈，面颊相贴气息拂面，流着口水梦呓。也太不把自己当外人了？他轻推一把，推不醒，若大力推搡争个你死我活，总有一人将在地板度过后半夜。最终他僵直身体，合眼不过一个时辰。是自己种下的苦果，被热醒、被晒醒、被勒醒，无数种醒法他都认了——费力地睁开眼，双手抓起覆在脸上的一团毛绒。

“呃，所以我在梦里吗，国王大人？”

待他定睛，同翠绿的眸子相汇，手中的触感与分量告诉他绝非梦境。

被举起的橘猫好奇地望着他，喵了一声作应答。

2.

“一大早火急火燎地把老爷爷叫来，还‘只有当面才能说清’，是什么了不得的事啊？哇，小濑什么时候养了猫呀。”

橘猫一眼认出朔间凛月，自他怀中跃出，扑向对方，被稳稳接住，捧起来瞧。

“不过，在小濑家的感觉也不赖呢。小濑做饭多好吃，小濑家多暖和，还有猫可以玩。明明是橘猫却很瘦小呢？真是可爱的小家伙呀，在小濑家过得舒服吗？”

“我说了，那是国王大人。别玩得太过火了啊？”

他费尽口舌，自认为讲清来龙去脉。猫却丝毫不体谅他的苦劳，满足地哼哼着，眯起眼享受摸肚皮服务，再从一个人膝上跃至另一个人膝上。五分钟后，话题自然终结，几通电话叫来的三人全神贯注逗起了猫。

“我有在听，所以别用那种要杀人的眼神盯着我啦，”朔间凛月搁下茶杯，“这种事并不鲜见，老爷爷也有所耳闻哦，解决方法很简单的。”

濑名泉抬眼。

“小濑去发个帖，标题我都帮你想好了，‘暗恋的对象突然变成猫了怎么办急在线等——’”

“く、ま、くん——？”

门铃响起，朔间凛月寻到救世主，以万年一遇的干劲从沙发一跃而下，“哇，小濑难得仁慈，居然提前给我们叫好了慰劳品，太阳从西边出来了。”

什么叫难得仁慈，我一直都很人道很体贴很关怀队友的好吗？居然还有自觉说是慰劳品，现在一个可行的方案还没有呢——他认命般抱着臂，目光横扫三人，正兴冲冲地分着勺子，有说有笑其乐融融。平日被他管束甚严的末子舀起一整颗草莓，视线相触，勺子僵在嘴边，进不得退不得。眼神怯怯的，略带些哀求，楚楚可怜的模样未免惹人疼。

“不远万里辛苦了。没关系的，吃吧，司君？”

近日来，司君的自控力有了肉眼可见的长进，偶有的放纵无伤大雅。濑名泉回以一个自认为温暖灿烂的笑。

一笑不要紧，对方闪电般放下勺，那份色泽勾人的草莓芭菲重归桌上，迅疾又无声。正襟危坐，如同无事发生过。

哎呀看你把小司司吓得，鸣上岚拉着朔间凛月忙不迭地安抚末子。放心吧，这杯下肚，小~朱会更加圆滚滚，看起来才更好吃……不，是更健康呢，血也会更甜更好喝的啦。鸣上岚顺势舀起一勺，堵上末子急欲反驳的嘴。不出所料，数秒后devil一样的濑名前辈已被抛到脑后，眉眼弯弯腮帮子鼓鼓，为窝在膝上或许是猫咪形态的leader顺毛。

“濑名前辈确定它就是leader吗？和学院那只名为‘雷欧先生’的小猫不同，过于乖巧懂事了，似乎也很爱干净呢。会不会只是一出恶作剧，或是早有预谋的surprise？毕竟他似乎真的很喜欢这一套呢。”

“是他。我认得他的眼睛，不会有错。”

今日晨间，猫咪数次叼起笔，耗尽全力，只在谱纸上留下些不成样的线条。被剥夺创作的权利，对作曲家而言实为痛彻至极的惩罚。橘猫不住地哀叫着，向他仰起脸，湿漉漉的绿眸投来求助的讯号。他亦心急如焚，却无计可施，只得抱入怀中，一刻不停地安抚。

“要把它带去学院同Little John会面吗？言语相通，大约会好受些？”

“不准带出门。他灵感一来就爱乱跑，你又不是不知道。跑到雨林跑到南极，可要拜托你去满世界找回来啊？我知道你擅长的，司君？”

“不过啊，人家倒是有一个疑问：泉说醒来时国王大人就变成了猫，整个压在脸上，睡衣也散在一侧。那么昨晚，呃，你们……”

朔间凛月努努嘴，示意孩子还在。

“同床共枕了对吗？”

鸣上岚意会，改了措辞。你们也太把我当孩子了吧！末子出言抗议——不过隐约察觉到了些不得了的事，是该说恭喜吗？

“所、以、说——先别乱扯话题啊？甜品也吃了，好好讨论下对策怎样？作曲是他的生命，他肯定不想一直这样下去的吧？好不容易全员集结，你们也不想让Knights再次失去队长吧？……不过，在我家里出了这样的事，责任全在我，这个自觉我还是有的。啊啊真是的，都什么事情，双休日也一刻不得安生，超烦的啊。”

前夜几近未眠，又逢上棘手的事端，全身心的疲累使他瘫在沙发，耐性在负值游荡。朔间凛月举起手机，在他眼前晃晃：“我有在帮你向兄长打听啦，他似乎有能解疑释惑的友人。所以现在，我们都需要知道昨夜具体发生了什么，小濑。”

还能有什么？整夜糟糕的睡眠，描摹得绘声绘色。朔间凛月录下原话发去，猫咪已抛却清晨的焦躁，天性使然，从屋中叼出毛线球，满地滚着玩，毛线缠了一身，挣不开手脚。明明那样灵巧，变成猫反而笨手笨脚了，他上前，蹲下，一点点为其解开桎梏。

“无论我们的王是猫还是人，小濑果然还是这个小濑呀。假如，我是说假如，他变不回来了……”

猫咪蹭着裤管。他低头不语。

“Knights要不要改名叫‘喵次’之类的——”

“喂，怎么可能说改就改。”

“开玩笑的，把你凶神恶煞的眼神收回去嘛。这是只很讨喜的猫咪呢，假如……小濑会一直养着它吗？”

他默然点头。猫收下满意的答复，舔吻他的手心。他在熟谙的绿眸中寻到绽开的笑意，自相遇来未变丝毫。将其从俗世中绝尘而出，是最显眼的标识，亦是验明正身的讯号。

“我说了。是他，只会是他，也只可能是他。”

3.

“所以说，我刚表示会一直养着你，就要这样惹怒我吗？”

午饭后三人各回各家。他外出购回养猫物具，衣柜被扒了个底朝天。他压着火，抱出猫，拂去猫毛，一件件洗好。吃完沙丁鱼，猫在客厅来回踱步，临近傍晚电话响起时，他刚系好围裙，走进厨房。

“姑且找到解决方案了，成功的话明早就能恢复。很简单，但大概只有小濑本人才能成功——呃，小濑有瞒着王的事吗？”

“什么？”

“所有的，”吸血鬼声音顿了顿，似在斟酌词句，“……其实没必要问的。”

“我知道对小濑来说很困难。但是，告诉他吧。”

“把那些羞于启齿的，无数次吞回肚里的情意，完整地讲给他听。未回应的问询，偶有的软弱，全足的真心，一五一十地呈给他，呈给Knights的国王大人，呈给你的‘れおくん’看。”

持锅铲的手指收紧，他静待对方下一步的发言。显然，得不到回应不罢休，尴尬的沉默绵延数秒，他不得已开口。

“是唯一方案吗？”

“我看看……啊，还有‘王子殿下的吻’。如果无论如何说不出口，小濑可以试试这个哦。”

“我并不是什么王子殿下，只是他的骑士而已，你明白吗？这是越轨。”

“啊，啊，我就知道。可小濑忘了吗，他不只是我们的国王大人，还是你的‘れおくん’呀。这就是名称指代涵义的神奇之处了——正如Knights永远是你心中的Knights，‘れおくん’也永远是你的‘れおくん’。这个世上只有你会那样称呼他，相应的，他便是你独一无二的。”

“……这什么逻辑。”

“说起来，我偶尔会回忆过往，记性差的老爷爷尚且不会忘。那时的小濑为什么留在四分五裂的Knights……小濑自己比我清楚得多吧？聪明的小濑偶尔会犯糊涂，老爷爷的悟性还算说得过去哦。”

“对了，兄长让我提醒你：方法只有两种，时间只余一晚。小濑如果无论如何放不下身段，过往明日就会被尘封。时常无意识勾起你回忆的人不存在了，该说会正中你的下怀吗？不过，提前步入有猫阶级，大概也是你理想的生活？”

他欲反驳，对方自顾自向下讲。

“也挺好，正巧我们大家都挺喜欢猫的。但是啊，再也无法为我们大家作曲，再也无法以人的形态站在你身边，陪你向前走，无法回应你幡然醒悟后渴望宣泄的爱意——”

“话虽如此，决定权在你。小濑自己的事，只能由小濑自己权衡利弊。要说的就是这些了，不得已拜托了兄长，你可欠我好大一个人情呢。”

谁不知道你和你那位兄长早就和好了？挂断电话，放下锅铲，猫不知何时已在身后，静静地望向他。他心中的月永レオ时而不解风情，而猫的知觉又格外灵敏，不知人类月永レオ未能捕捉的那些暗流，是否已被尽收眼底。

“乖，乖……没事的，是好消息，明天就会变回来了？”

他抱起猫。猫以肩为跳板，跃入未开火的锅中。

于是他丰富多彩的一日，紧急新增两项硬性任务：

刷锅，洗猫。

4.

在他十八年的认知中，洗猫比刷锅难上千万倍。上网搜教程，看得焦头烂额。终决定另辟蹊径，要在这只橘猫，他的国王大人心理上找寻突破口——濑名泉端坐在茶几前，绷着一张俊脸。

“相较猫窝或地板，你更想在我床上睡吧？”

猫应了两声，欲扑上来蹭他，被狠心挡下。

“我绝不允许一只猫脏手脏脚地爬上我的床，更不想明天醒来被窝里突然出现一个脏兮兮的国王大人……那种不忍直视的画面，饶了我吧。”

他抱着臂，对着一只猫分析利害，一刻不停地说教，觉得自己成了猫妈妈。色厉内荏而已，亦不知谆谆教诲猫能听进多少。自相遇起始，许多事注定偏离轨道。此刻别无二致：国王大人化身的猫咪，趁他不备钻入掌心，眯起眼蹭挤指尖。尚为幼年形态的奶猫，咪呜咪呜地，声声惹得心尖直颤。

“……好了，好了，别再这样讨我欢心了？”

他理所当然败下阵来，却不至于完全缴械。心一横，径直把猫抱入温水盆。猫咪激烈挣扎，尖利地叫着，溅起的水花淋湿衬衫，烙下斑驳的水痕，黏在肌肤，白衬衫隐约透出肉色来。环顾四周无处可躲，他揉着湿发，不想被月永レオ察觉到如此的失态。

“我说你啊，明天会失掉今天的记忆吗？能失掉就皆大欢喜了。”

吹风机烘干毛发，新毛巾把猫裹成卷。他侧过身，一颗颗旋开纽扣，褪去湿透的衣物，手持花洒冲洗身体。他无法把猫放出浴室，想必对方不会听话，在他出来前乖乖待在一处。他亦无法拉起帘布遮挡，他需保证月永レオ，那只猫片刻不离视野。水雾衬得那团亮色格外显眼，视线，心力，不自觉全被引了去。

他不愿提及某些不算美好却重要的回忆。月永レオ心知肚明，得当地配合，是经时日打磨的绝佳默契。这令他时而恍惚，但却无法否认一切曾那样真切地存在过。例如此刻，缥缈雾气间，他仍能以视线描摹出对方的面庞，毫不费力，这便是绝妙的佐证。彼此护着那层薄膜，在试探与放弃间游走，维持着不远不近的疏离，无人始先迈出一步，亦无人能全身而退。是场温情的拉锯战，他们格外小心翼翼。

温水拂在面庞，酥酥麻麻。他红着耳根，无心享受热水浴：正被从头到脚细细读透，这样的自知还是有的——倘若此刻对方突然变回原形呢？片刻后，强硬地将这个念头轰出脑外。

他感知到一侧投来的照拂，绿眸中透显的凉意，亦为恒常不变的温热。两相分隔时，他亦能从茫茫人海中辨出那束光。扬起世间至真至纯的笑颜，正于地球的另一端，凝望着他。

——唯独不想让你失望啊？

于是他执起剑，一刻未曾丢下。

5.

猫咪跃上写字台，扒开他的抽屉。他也不恼，任其绕着精致的木盒打转。

“只是今天的话，可以哦？”

他开启略有生锈的锁，纸张多少泛黄，却能看出有被悉心保存，原有的褶皱亦被抚平。而被落了锁，木盒覆了灰，蜷在抽屉一角，他记不清是何时的事了。

“还记得吗？”

猫咪伸出肉爪触碰，叫声格外轻柔。小学生般幼稚的字迹，却是难能的灵动，不拘于横平竖直的束缚，不输星辰间跃动的音符。

我饿了，濑名！

好无聊啊，我后悔来上课了，和我一起出去透透气吧！

啊啊好想弹琴！陪我去琴房吧，濑名！

诸如此类，一个个字符排列组合，词不达意，缀不成句。皱巴巴的纸条为载体，于一年或两年前，不时被一只鸽子衔着，呈到他手边。

遑论鸽子，这所学院没什么是不可能发生的。明明隔得不远，为什么不直接来找我说？濑名好无趣啊，毫无波澜的日常会太乏味啦——那时的月永レオ跳下长椅，束起的发辫扑闪着午后的日光，回过身来，牵上他的手。笑一笑嘛，濑名，你的笑颜是上天赐予我的宝物，你是我的缪斯，只是这样看着你，我的灵感便能源源不断。

“暂时没法作曲，很难受吧？听听歌会不会好些……只用忍耐这一晚，明天就会好的。我保证。”

最末语气加重，不知是宽慰对方抑或在壮胆。猫望向另一侧，蓝色ipod，式样老旧，有了年头。

“前些日子好像已经停产了。怎么，一直蹭着，是想听吗？……啊不巧，没电了。”

他托着腮，同猫对上视线。

“需要我唱给你听吗？虽然无论哪首都是你写的就是了。我的部分每次都复杂又难唱……哈哈，是被讨厌了吗。”

“如果是平时的你，早就跳起来反驳了。但今天显然不行的，不能说我跑调，也没办法扑过来说些我爱你啊，最喜欢你之类的话了？不对，你已经接近一年没再这样对我说了。”

“不是在怀念，可不要误会。如果是对谁都说的，我宁可你从最开始就别对我讲一句啊？”

“……所以，姑且夸奖你一下吧？”

橘猫跃至膝上，急切地抓扯衬衫。咕噜噜的气声，似有什么渴望传达。他抚上柔顺的皮毛，为其纾解焦躁。他暂无法理解猫咪的表达，巴别塔的建造终止后，言语便成为阻隔。而灯光下，猫的身形愈发完美，或许有爱屋及乌的因素在内。

王的命令要绝对服从——那副耀武扬威的神情，张狂地笑着，未免使他火大。即便身为猫，亦是神采奕奕的。瘦削的身躯锁不住宏大的宇宙，是不可预测的两相矛盾，他不时抱怨着，却真心爱极了那副模样。

黑发红眸的友人的直言指摘，他承认说得在理。他或许的确轻视了言语的功效，看似未经大脑的言辞，华丽抑或质朴，每每由对方脱口而出，于星移斗转间，午夜梦回时，曾无数次让他轻飘飘。

耳机线相连缠绕，是为联系的契约，是他并非孑然一身的佐证。自身是被爱的，被无时无刻需要着，于充斥着不快的世间，是存有那样独一无二的人，为他戴上一只耳机，袒露着孩童般的笑颜，说着我最喜欢你了，濑名，我爱你。

深埋于海平面下的，若隐若现的，带些疏离的暗流，用同样的词汇来阐明，不知是否合适。他从未刻意回避，亦不曾主动提及。他偶有地回味曾有的牵手与拥抱，他不自知地哼着他的新曲提神，他为其熬夜织着帽子与手套。很合身，濑名好厉害，明明没有给我量过啊！身心铭记下曾有的温热，这样的回答还算满意吗？他会每晚睡前发消息，live前的提醒，降温了要加衣，如老妈子般絮叨，是时日养成的习惯。他亦曾定时定点，每日给一个空号码道声晚安——

如同清晨要吃饭，睡前敷面膜，简易且平凡，是每日的定番。笔尖曳开线条，言语轻飘飘，只那样不动声色，融进他的肌肤，烙进他的灵魂，嵌进他的生命里。完美契合，终牢不可分。分量不亚于无尽的悔意，轻浮廉价的表达亦为力量的源泉，细小的涟漪与之互为印证，并亟待那一句爱，那一剂引子的诱导，教会他这一点的正是月永レオ。终有这样一日，他意识到对方同样渴望承接爱意，同样有权拥有迟来的笃定。

“不过，我可不是来讨封赏的……原本已经做好你不能再变回来的觉悟了？照顾变成猫的国王大人，为你养老送终，大概也不坏。”

“但这算什么啊，要再次丢下我一个人吗？早就受够了。你一个人逍遥自在，未免太狡猾。希望你恢复成原来的模样，才不只是为了你啊？”

“……猫的寿命怎么够，再稍微活久些啊？惹我生气，让我照顾，没心没肺说着喜欢，即便是笨蛋一样的日常，也请陪在我身边……这就是我的愿望。你会帮我实现的，你说过的？”

“真是的，你以为我当初为了什么留在Knights？是因为坚信你会回来，于是一直在等……”

一直在等你重归。

他努力抑住抽噎，平复语调。

橘猫柔声叫着，抬起粉白的肉爪，一点点为他拭去眼尾的泪痕。

被一只猫宽慰是否太没用？他无暇多想，只将猫咪紧搂在怀中。

三年间，他于月永レオ面前落泪的次数屈指可数。而眼泪独具疗效，他哭着笑，畅快又释然。他清晰感知到长久来存于二人间的，难以言表的某种，即将迈上新台阶。为此他或许心怀感激，但也明白这场不大不小的事端无非是契机。他曾深思熟虑，时机尚不充分，词句尚未斟酌，却被推搡着，急不可耐泄了洪，却丝毫不令他懊恼。

而后他轻声唱起歌，膝上的橘猫是唯一的听众。是月永レオ作曲，濑名泉填词，诞生于某个春意阑珊的夕阳，昭告着潮汐间乍现的灵光。是迄今并无第三人知晓的，音符为媒介，文字为密钥，搭配得格外妥帖，传递着独有的讯号。

“好了好了，我当然也很爱你哦，れおくん？唯独这件事，要给我好好地记在心上，可别一转眼就忘了？”

“会陪在你身边的，也请你陪着我吧……是你先约好的，可不许食言哦？”

一曲终了。他牵起猫咪的手，拉钩般晃一晃。

“不过还请放心，我姑且不会越界的？”

他低下头，主动让肉爪在唇上贴了一下。

6.

翌日清晨。

朦胧着睡眼，赫然见到月永レオ放大的脸。

“……果然是梦吗。早上好啊，れおくん。”

五味杂陈间，成排衣物随风摇曳。发辫散乱，一丝不挂，伏在他上方，绽出得胜孩童般的狡黠笑意，手肘撑在他两侧，姿势不容他逃开。

“濑名还欠我一个吻。”

啊啊，似乎不是梦。

“没错。那又如何，赤裸的国王？”

濑名泉挑眉。

“那我就不客气了？”

月永レオ俯身，堵上他开合的双唇。

7.

上帝说，要有猫。

于是小濑和王拥有了对方。

这不也挺好？

策略家托腮，望着二人笑。

Fin.

[#レオ泉レオ深夜60分](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B7%B1%E5%A4%9C60%E5%88%86)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

[#Leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/Leo%E6%B3%89)

  
2018-04-03  
评论：13  
热度：393

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a4b8c7)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)  


评论(13)

热度(393)

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shiyuefanshuangjianxinghua.lofter.com/) [十月繁霜见杏花](https://shiyuefanshuangjianxinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) [苏九酒](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shiqibushiqi482.lofter.com/) [稚登子](https://shiqibushiqi482.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) [牧羊人派](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) [桃味玉米糖.](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) [芜](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) [秋末](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qiliang911.lofter.com/) [北川](https://qiliang911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://tianmendong562.lofter.com/) [天门冬](https://tianmendong562.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) [耀变体](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://heitangniang.lofter.com/) [黑糖娘](https://heitangniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zifeiyu052.lofter.com/) [子非鱼](https://zifeiyu052.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) [主任家的猫](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://fengqi080.lofter.com/) [风起](https://fengqi080.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://15181292.lofter.com/) [1](https://15181292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://shanmuzhiqiu.lofter.com/) [籽境♞](https://shanmuzhiqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) [Nene](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://momingqimiao304.lofter.com/) [ID](https://momingqimiao304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) [六月的雫儿](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://daolaoba.lofter.com/) [jfbyyfby](https://daolaoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://ningmenghefengmi.lofter.com/) [无名](https://ningmenghefengmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://gezixiangnipaochuleganlanzhi.lofter.com/) [空号](https://gezixiangnipaochuleganlanzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://gezixiangnipaochuleganlanzhi.lofter.com/) [空号](https://gezixiangnipaochuleganlanzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) [雨烟](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://shuojianluancheng.lofter.com/) [欒城](https://shuojianluancheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) [顾瑜](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) [suq](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ri-rita.lofter.com/) [花开半夏](https://ri-rita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) [与有荣焉](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://qirendemozi.lofter.com/) [奇人的末子☆](https://qirendemozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
